This invention relates to an improved crab pot line hauler and more particularly to improvements that retain the versatile effectiveness of the former pendulously mounted haulers in common usage, while avoiding the dangers posed by the latter due to swinging about under heavy sea conditions, or the alternative inconvenience of restraining the pendulous mass against such motions through use of snubbers or other connecting elements that make the hauler's use more awkward. The invention is herein illustratively described by reference to the presently preferred embodiment thereof; however, it will be recognized that certain modifications and changes with respect to details may be made therein without departing from the essential features involved.
The most commonly used crab pot line hauler in the King crab fishery at present utilizes a sheave assembly including hydraulic drive motor, hydraulic connecting hoses and line guides pendulously suspended from a davit as a free swinging and free swiveling unit. The pot warp or line is wedged in a vee-shaped groove in the hauler sheave in order to bring in the line. Gordon U.S. Pat. No. 3,034,767 illustrates such a device. Because of the great forces required to haul in a large and heavy trap loaded with catch the hauler unit itself must be powerful and sturdy, hence becomes quite massive and thereby a threat to personnel and equipment when swinging about in heavy weather. Restraining lines or snubbers secured to the hauler in order to limit its range and/or violence of swinging motion must nevertheless allow it to swivel and swing freely to the extent necessary in order to address itself to the incoming line. Thus, even with such restraints the hauler still tends to swing about inconveniently at times, and the hauler restraining means can hinder convenient access to the sheave in placing a bight of pot line over the sheave and into its groove. It is also desirable for reducing line abrasion and wear as well as for efficient operation of the hauler that the hauler be self-orienting in relation to the line with minimum line deflection force acting on it required in order to maintain that orientation and with the capability of responding quickly to changes of line direction such as during heavy sea conditions when the vessel is rolling and pitching through wide angles. This invention is directed to a hauler that achieves these objectives in a serviceable, reliable mechanism that is not only safer for the operator and for the deck equipment on the vessel, but that is easier to use, minimizes wear in the pot lines being hauled and facilitates insertion and removal of pot lines in relation to the hauler sheave.
Still another object of this invention is to devise a convenient and safely usable crab pot line hauler which is mechanically simple in its construction, easily maintained and which requires no special restraints or snubber ties in order to hold it in working position. Still another object is to devise such a crab pot line hauler that lends itself to mounting in a manner and by a means that enables it to be moved inboard into a stowed position for travel and as quickly deployed into an outboard or over-rail position for use.